


What They Now Know

by Erbear



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bap deserves better, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Coming Out, Eventual Relationships, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rating May Change, That's My Jam Era, may add more tags and relationships later on, sesaengs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbear/pseuds/Erbear
Summary: With the steady rise of sesaengs, the B.A.P crew decides to pitch some money together so they can rent a three bedroom apartment. With rising tensions and a start of a romance, what will happen when their relationship is exposed to the harsh judging eyes of the Korean citizens. What are the sesaengs planning? What will their fans think?





	What They Now Know

(Yongguk P.O.V)  
It was getting tiring, dealing with all of the bull. Ranging from TS Entertainment being controlling to the clusters of sesaengs that always seem to be present no matter where they were. But it always paid off by seeing the joy on the Babyz' faces when they watched us preform our songs or even just seeing us. 

No matter what I could never be put off by one of them; foul odor, bad moods or even them being so damn energetic. Because we all had those times and I'm sure that even I had fallen to having a foul odor after practice, after all its natural. And for bad moods, we all have them no matter what people say. 

Almost nothing could make me dislike a fan, but sesaengs were different. They were creatures of habit sure, but they sure were bold about it. Thankfully most of the cases were caught before any damage had been dealt. But who knew how long that would last before one got through and did a good amount of damage.

A few weeks ago one of the sesaengs had given Zelo a small container of cherry tomatoes. Luckily one of the fans noticed the metal that was gleaming and reported it to Manager Kang, who quickly confiscated them from Zelo. He had later reported that there was, in fact, small razors in them.

I kick a few of the rocks that were scattered across the sidewalk. Poor Zelo kept rubbing his neck, trying to reach the imaginary feeling in his throat. The poor kid was already pale enough, the memory of the green tinge to his skin sat wrong with me. He already went through enough, I don't want the sesaengs adding to that list.

I glanced up at the pale moon that shined down on the empty streets that always seems to be bustling in the mornings. Now if only stupid TS would actually do anything that'd be nice

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(HimChan P.O.V)

I sigh at the cold emptiness the shared complex gave off. I understood why it was cold, there was little to no personal items in here yet as we had only moved in a few days ago. The other members didn't feel safe separated anymore due to the increase of sesaengs.

It was quite a difference when it came to rooming though, it was two to a room but not the usual pairings. It wasn't divided up by age so Himchan wasn't sharing with Yongguk, in fact, he was sharing with Jongup. Yonnguk was with Daehyung while Youngjae and Zelo shared. 

I gave a sigh at the sight of boxes that made a barricade around Jongup's bed. "Uppie~! Don't barricade the room, I live here too ya' know" I gave a small pout as I slowly wormed my way onto Jongup's bed that already inhibited Jongup.

I gave a low chuckle as Jongup just sleepily glares up at me, and then proceeded to cocoon farther into the patchwork blanket. I slowly rubbed circles into Jongup's light pink hair as I start to plan out the room and where all our stuff will go.

At least I won't have to deal with Yongguk's mountain of Tiggers since I'm not rooming with him. Daehyun can somehow deal with it, and knowing him he'll love it, that plushie fiend. 

As I distract myself with room designing I never take notice of Youngjae creeping in to take a photo of Jongup and I's impromptu snuggle session. I only glance up when I hear scampering of feet and a shout of "Instagram~!". I groand and tuck myself even more against Jongup as I feel the lack of sleep catching up to me.

Youngjae could be dealt with later, after I've gotten some much needed beauty sleep.


End file.
